Never the Same Again
by Tina101
Summary: There's a shooting at East High, forever changing the students. How will the gang handle these sudden lifealtering changes?
1. Chapter 1

_Never the Same Again_

**Chapter 1:**

Troy Bolton sat through math class barely awake. This was _so _boring! Troy was about to doze off when a not was tossed on his desk. He opened it, and recognized Gabriella's handwriting.

_You awake there?_ It read. Troy looked over at his girlfriend, and scowled, and shoo his head.

"Four more minutes," Gabriella mouth. Troy did a silent cheer. The teacher handed out the homework, and let the students have the last few minutes to themselves.

"So, Mr. Bolton, what plans do you have for this weekend?" Gabriella asked as she packed up her books.

"Well, Ms. Montez, I was thinking of getting some dinner, and seeing a movie, just the two of us," replied Troy.

"Well, I'll have to see if I can fit you into my _busy_ schedule." Troy reached over, and poked Gabriella's sides, causing her to sqeal. The bell rang, and everyone got up to leave. Gabriella slipped her hand into Troy's and they began to make their way to their next class.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy swung his hand back and forth as he thought about what he wanted to see.

"I don't know," he said. Troy opened his mouth to say something else, but instead there was an explosion behind them. Everyone in the hall kept walking, thinking someone had screwed up in chemistry again; since it _was_ coming from the science hallway. Only when there was another explosion did people begin to worry.

"Was that a gun?" Gabriella asked Troy, looking _very_ afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Troy listened for another shot. Gabriella was right, it sounded like a gun. Students around them began to run to the door screaming.

"What ever you do, _don't let go of my hand_! If we get separated, meet me at the stop sign by the bus lanes," Troy said sternly. Gabriella nodded. She looked pale and very afraid. The gunshots were getting closer. Troy began running, pulling Gabriella behind him.

Outside looked like a war zone. Students were outside crying or in shock. Some had been crushed against walls or doors in the mad rush to escape. Troy dragged Gabriella over to where Chad and Taylor were standing with Kelsi and Jason.

"Thank God you're alright!" exclaimed Taylor as she gave Troy and Gabriella each a hug.

"Dude, what happened?" Chad asked. Troy shrugged.

"Dunno. Gabi and I were leaving Math when we heard the shots."

"Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, and I were coming in from the portables when we heard shouts to get out, so we did."

"You guys! Move farther away from the school!" Jack Bolton yelled, ushering students father away from the building.

"Dad! What's going on?" Troy asked his Father.

"Kids, please move farther away from the building, and _stay there_!"

"Dad! Answer me!" Troy had never treated his Father like that, but he needed some answers right away.

"Troy, I want you to listen to me. Move away from the school, and stay there. It's too dangerous for you all to be this close to the building." Troy grabbed Gabriella, and began to pull her away from the school. Gabriella seemed to be in complete shock about eh events unfolding around her. Only about half of the school seemed to have evacuated the building, leaving the rest inside with the gunman.

When the foursome got far enough away from the school, Gabriella buried her face in Troy's chest, and didn't move at all. Nobody could tell if she was crying or not. Troy wrapped his arms around her, and looked away from the building. After nearly fifteen minutes, the gunshots stopped for good.

"Is it over?" Taylor asked quietly. Troy looked towards the school and shrugged. They had thought that it was finally over when they heard a single shot. It was over.

Slowly, the teachers went from group to group to make sure everyone was safe. Ambulances, police cars, and parents' cars began to fill the parking lot. A strong wind had picked up on the unusually cold New Mexican day. Troy took off his jacket, and carefully wrapped it around Gabriella's trembling shoulders.

"Guys, we're still missing Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke," Jason said as he looked around.

"They're probably alright; they just can't find us, that's all," said Kelsi.

Sure enough, Ryan came running up to the gang a few minutes later. He had a cut above his right eye that looked like it had just stopped bleeding minutes before. He looked exhausted, and _very_ worried.

"Sharpay isn't here?" he said with a sigh. He leaned up against a nearby tree.

"We thought she was with you and Zeke," explained Chad. "Where's Zeke? We assumed that all three of you were together." Ryan shook his head.

"But don't you and Zeke have this last class together?" Kelis asked. Ryan nodded slightly.

"Where's Sharpay?" he asked again.

"I'm right here," Sharpay said from off to the side. Ryan immediately pulled his twin sister into a warm hug. Sharpay looked around somewhat dazed. "Where's Zeke?" she asked quietly. Ryan bit his lip.

"He's been shot, Shar," he said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The remaining color drained from Sharpay's face as Ryan's words slowly sank in. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No," she said. "No! That's not true!" Ryan grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, and stared deep into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Shar. He's been shot in the back. We were in the room that it all started in." Sharpay's attention was drawn to an ambulance about a hundred yards away. On the stretcher was none other than Zeke. Sharpay broke free of her brother's grip, and began to run towards the ambulance. Ryan immediately took off after her.

"Gabi, are you alright?" Troy asked his girlfriend. Gabriella had clung to Troy since they had moved away from the building. She nodded slightly, but didn't look up.

"Thank God you're all alright," Troy's Dad said as he rushed up to the group.

"Dad, what happened?" Troy asked.

"Two students began to open fire down in the science hallway. We don't know how many people are dead or hurt. Your Mother's on the way coming to take you all to our house. They want to get as many students as possible out of here so they can get inside the school easier."

"Dad, Zeke's been shot. Sharpay just went to the hospital with him." Jack nodded curtly.

"Other than that, you all are alright, right? I'll call the hospital to find out about Zeke as soon as things calm down here. Do _not_ talk to any reporters right now. We want to find out who did this first. Make sure you guys call your parents to let them know that you're safe, and that you're at our house."

Ten minutes later, Anne Bolton pulled up in her light blue mini van. Ryan's parents were on their way, so he was going to stay behind.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you sure that you can just leave?" Anne asked quickly.

"We're sure, Mom. Let's just get out of here," replied Troy. Outside, East High was complete chaos. Police officers were interviewing witnesses to the shooting while EMTs were tending to the injured, and reporters interviewed other students.

Gabriella leaned against the window with her eyes closed, and her arms crossed across her chest. She appeared to be in her own little world.

"Hey, Gabi, we're here," Taylor said when Anne pulled into the driveway. Gabriella opened her eyes, and stretched a little. Taylor opened the van door, and everyone climbed out, and went inside.

Inside, everyone crowded around the TV, and flipped on the local news channel. Sure enough, they were talking about the shooting. Gabriella cuddled as close as possible to Troy, and closed her eyes.

After half an hour of watching the horrific images come on screen, Troy asked Gabriella, "You alright, baby?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'm just really tired," she replied.

"Do you want to go upstairs and lie down on my bed for a little while?" Gabriella nodded as she stood up. Silently. She gave Troy a kiss on the cheek, and went upstairs.

"Maybe I should go and check on her," Troy said after fifteen minutes. He was really worried about how Gabriella was handling everything.

"She's your girlfriend, man," Jason said. Troy got up, and went upstairs. Gabriella appeared to be asleep on his bed with her back to the door. Troy coughed quietly, and Gabriella rolled over; she was crying. In a few quick movements, Troy was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" He stopped; what kind of question was that? "Sorry, bad question. Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriella pulled Troy into bed next to her, and had him rest his head on her chest. After a few minutes, she began to tell her story.

"You remember the Columbine shooting a little while ago, right?" she said as she began to run her fingers through Troy's hair. Troy nodded as Gabriella continued. "Well, that's where my cousin Tomas went to school. He was in the library when the shootings started; that's where the shootings were the worst. He wasn't dead on the scene, he died a few hours later at the hospital." Gabriella began to cry harder. Troy propped himself up on one elbow, and gently stroked her cheek. "How could this have happened? What did we do to deserve this?"

Troy said in a soothing voice, "Shh, shh, don't you worry about Zeke or any of this, Zeke'll pull through. We all will, but I'm not going to lie to you, it won't be easy. I'll always be here for you, Gabi. I love you." Gabriella smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Troy," she whispered. Troy lay back down, and Gabriella rested her head on his strong chest. Pretty soon, they were both fast asleep.

Carla Montez rushed over as soon as she got the call from Anne saying that Gabriella was safe. By the time she had gotten there, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi were gone. Carla went upstairs and gently woke up her daughter.

"Bye, Troy," Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear before softly kissing his cheek, and leaving.

"Do you want something to eat?" Carla asked Gabriella when they got home. Gabriella dropped her backpack on the floor with a _thud_, and shook her head. When she turned on the TV, every news channel was covering the shooting.

"God! Don't they have anything better to cover?" Gabriella exclaimed before storming up to her room. Carla sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for anyone.

Gabriella flung herself on her bed facedown, and cried herself to a restless sleep. Her cell phone ringing in her pocket waked her up. Fumbling in the dark, she found her phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Gabi? Oh, I'm _so_ sorry for calling you so late!" Sharpay said on the other end. "I wanted to let you know how Zeke's doing. He's going to be in the hospital for a while. The doctor said that if the bullet had gone in another centimeter or so over, he'd be paralyzed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Gabriella gasped. Zeke had sadly been one of the lucky ones. Sure, he'd have problems, but she never imagined this!

"Gabi, you still there?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here. How are you handling things? You doing alright?" Gabriella heard Sharpay sigh.

"I'm dong as good as one would expect. I actually just got home. Zeke's Dad drove me. He wanted me to get some sleep tonight, but I don't think that that's going to happen. Gabi, can I tell you something?" Gabriella noticed how odd Sharpay sounded.

"Sure, Shar. What's wrong? You sound funny."

"It's about the shooting. I was going down to surprise Zeke. We were going to hang out during lunch. Just us." Gabriella smiled to herself. She knew what Sharpay by "hang out during lunch. Just us." They were going to find a secluded spot, and make-out. "Okay, anyway, I know what you're thinking, Gabi. I was walking down the hall when I heard gunshots. Before I could even run, an man in all black and a black ski mask with a gun grabbed my arm, and spun me around." Sharpay's voice got lower, and began to shake. "He looked _right_ into my eyes, and raised the gun to my head. Suddenly, he lowered his gun, and pushed me away. I looked into the eyes of death, Gabi." Sharpay began to sob.

"Shar, you need to tell this to the police; it's the only way for them to piece together what happened."

"I don't want to though. I'm too worried about Zeke. He was in surgery all evening. He's the one that would go down to tell the police with me."

"What about Ryan? Couldn't he go with you?" Sharpay laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, right. Ryan and I haven't been as close since Zeke and I started dating. He's so protective of me. He thinks I'll break if someone breathes on me, and that I'm emotionally unstable. Now, when I really need him, he's totally oblivious to that. Hey, um Gabi, would you come with me?"

"Sure. We'll go down to the school and tell someone there." Gabriella heard a tap on her window, and saw Troy standing on the balcony. "Shar, I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay? Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up her cell phone, and went outside. Troy pulled her close to his body, and buried his face in her hair. They both stood in silence for a few minutes. Gabriella looked into Troy's deep blue eyes. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I had a dream that you were shot, so I came to check on you," he whispered. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm right here, Troy. I'm not going anywhere. I love you; Troy, and I want you to know that. I also want you to know that you don't have to be strong for me."

Gabriella pulled Troy over to the bench swing on one side of the balcony, and he rested his head in her lap.

"How's you Dad?" she asked as she traced over his features with her fingertip, and began to swing back and forth.

"He's doing pretty well. A lot of people were shot today, Gabi; including two teachers. Six students and one of the teachers died. Things are never going to be the same again. Mr. Chen called-"

"The Vice Principal? What did he want?"

"There's going to be a Memorial Service tomorrow, I mean today, and he wants us to sing."

"I don't know. I mean I'll be there for sure, but_ singing_?"

"It's up to you. I don't mind either way, but I told him that I won't sing without you. Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, I'll sing with you." She leaned over, and kissed his forehead. "Now, Mr. Bolton, as much as I love you company, you should probably get home before your parents realize that you're gone."

Troy and Gabriella both stood up, and walked hand-in-hand to the door. Suddenly, Gabriella felt herself being pressed up against the door, and Troy's warm lips on hers. After a few minutes, they both stopped, gasping. Gabriella had a dazed look on her face.

"Goodnight, Gabi, love you," Troy whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek, and climbing down the balcony. Gabriella smiled slightly as she went inside. Just for a moment, she forgot about the shooting.

Sharpay called Gabriella the next morning to tell her that she was going to see Zeke at the hospital, and she'd see her at the Memorial Service. Sharpay climbed into her silver Jaguar, and drove to the hospital. When she got there, she was directed to Zeke's room. When Sharpay got to his room, she was surprised to see that his parents weren't there. She sat down lightly in the chair next to Zeke's bed, and held his hand. He appeared to still be asleep. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Sharpay.

"Hey," he said in a raspy voice.

"'Hey' yourself," she replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck. I saw my parents earlier today, and they told me that you were here really late last night. You didn't have to do that." Sharpay kissed the back of his hand.

"I know, but I wanted to. I was really worried about you. It kept my mind off of everything else. There's a memorial service tonight, but I don't know if I'm going."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather be here with you."

"Shar, I would say, 'Forget about me, and have a good time', but I _highly_ doubt that you'll have a good time there. Just go, don't let me hold you back." Sharpay placed the back of Zeke's hand on her cheek. Zeke gently broke free of her grip, and began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "You're absolutely gorgeous, you know that right?"

"You tell me that all the time, but I never get tired of hearing it. Just like I never get tired of saying, 'I love you'."

"Love you too, Shar." Sharpay stayed and talked to Zeke for nearly two hours. Not once did they turn on the TV; they didn't want to see any footage from the shooting.

When Sharpay got home, Ryan grabbed her, and demanded, "Where were you?" Sharpay broke free of her brother's grip.

"Let go of me, Ryan! I went to go and see Zeke if that's okay with you. I told Mom, so I don't know why you're asking. Oh, and Zeke's doing good, thanks for asking." Before Ryan could say anything else, Sharpay stomped up to her room.

Sharpay called Gabriella, and asked her if she would give her a ride to the Memorial Service, because she didn't feel like going with her brother. Gabriella said that she would be there in two hours. She also asked Sharpay if she would sing with her and Troy at the service. Sharpay agreed, and the two hung up. Sharpay took a long, hot shower, and got ready to go.

Gabriella pulled into the driveway of the Evan's household. Sharpay grabbed her backpack purse, and rushed out to the car.

"Hey, Shar," Gabriella said as Sharpay got into the car. "How's Zeke doing?"

"He's doing pretty good. We talked for a while today. He told me that he felt really tired, but his spirits were up." Gabriella backed out of the driveway, and made her way to West High School where the Memorial Service was being held. It took nearly fifteen minutes to find a parking spot, but they finally did.

Troy was waiting for Gabriella and Sharpay when they got to the side gate of the stadium. He was talking to a boy with rich brown eyes.

"Well, I have to go," Troy told him. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, bye," the boy said. Sharpay looked into his eyes. Even though she had never seen him before, something seemed oddly familiar about him.

"Shar, you coming?" Gabriella asked, snapping Sharpay out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," she said.

The Memorial Service started out with the National Anthem, followed by a few words from the principal. Troy saw news cameras littered around the stadium.

"And now, I'm very pleased to introduce Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, and Sharpay Evans, who will be singing _Amazing Grace_," Mr. Chen said, standing up. Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay stood up, microphones in hand. They were about to start singing when they heard the distinct sound of gunshots.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! Hey, if you want to read an absolutely _amazing_ book (and let me emphasize the word "amazing"), read _She Said Yes_. I do believe that it's by Misty Barnell. It's about Columbine, and is AMAZING! That's it for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Troy threw Gabriella and Sharpay to the ground, and covered them the best that he could with his body. People began to scream as they fell to the ground. The police immediately responded to the shots. They pulled out their guns, and began to fire at the shooter. A fatal bullet penetrated his chest, and he flew backwards.

"All clear!" one police officer called out. Troy got up, and helped Sharpay and Gabriella to their feet.

"You two alright?" he asked them. They both nodded. Sharpay noticed the body of the shooter a few yards away from where she was standing. She recognized him immediately.

Sharpay pushed her way through the crowd, and froze. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"Shar, are you-" Gabriella stopped. It was the young man Troy had been talking to when they had arrived.

"Gabi, he's the shooter form yesterday," she said quietly.

"Excuse me, ma'am, did I just hear you say that you recognize this young man?" a police officer asked Sharpay. Sharpay nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions then?"

"I, uh, I guess so. Would it take long? My boyfriend's in the hospital, and once he finds out about his, he'll get really worried."

"It won't take long at all. Please follow me."

Sharpay followed the officer to a secluded spot. The officer took out a small notebook and a pen from his pocket. His nametag read "C. Duffy".

"Could you please tell me your name and age?" he asked.

"Sharpay Evans, and I'm 18."

"So, you're a senior?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, now what can you tell me about the suspect Miss Evans?" Sharpay began to tell Officer Duffy what had happened the day before. She made sure to tell him why she hadn't told the police earlier. She had gone to the hospital with Zeke, and didn't want to announce it to the whole world before the Memorial Service. "Have you ever seen the suspect before yesterday?" Sharpay shook her head.

"I normally hang out with the same group of people everyday. We've stayed tight for the past few years. It's always been us. My friend Troy was talking to him when we got here, but I don't think that he really knew him either."

"Could I possibly talk to your friend Troy?"

"Sure. I'd have to find him."

Sharpay led Officer Duffy through the crowds of people in search of Troy. She found him sitting on a bleacher in a white tank top undershirt. There appeared to be a cut on his upper arm.

"Oh my gosh, Troy! Are you alright?" exclaimed Sharpay. Troy looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine, Shar. A bullet just grazed my arm; nothing big," he replied.

"Umm, Troy, this is Officer Duffy," Sharpay said. "He'd like to talk to you. Meanwhile, I should go and find my brother."

As Sharpay slipped through the crowd, her cell phone began to ring. She fished it out of her purse, and answered it.

"I just saw the shooting on the news. Are you safe? Are you alright?" Zeke demanded.

"Baby, baby, slow down. We're all safe, only I can't find Ryan. Troy, Gabi, and I were about to perform; Troy covered us with his body. He got grazed by a bullet, but he's fine." Zeke let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Did they catch the shooter? They won't tell anyone on the news."

"Yeah, he's dead, but you didn't hear it from me." Sharpay saw Ryan frantically looking for her. He saw her, and began to push through the crowd towards her. "Hey, honey, I've got to go. I found Ryan."

"Alright, I love you. Oh, and I should be going home in about two weeks."

"That's great!" Ryan was now standing in front of Sharpay. "I love you too." She hung up her phone, and put it back in her purse.

"Thank God you're alright!" Ryan said as he pulled his sister into a hug. Sharpay returned the hug. Ryan backed away, and looked at his sister suspiciously. "You were talking to _Zeke_ weren't you?" he demanded.

**A/N:** Short, I know, but I'll make it up to you with some Zeke/Sharpay fluff in later chapters! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, and you all should really check out that book ("She Said Yes"), GREAT book! Much love!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sharpay was _furious_ at her brother. He didn't trust her and Zeke. Now, Ryan was driving the both of them home. As soon as he parked the car in the driveway, Sharpay rushed into the house where she was immediately smothered by her Mother's hugs.

"We were so worried! Are you alright? Why didn't you call?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Mom, Mom! We tried, but the line was busy every time I called." Sharpay saw Ryan come inside, and her gaze hardened.

"Shar-" he started.

"Get lost," Sharpay snapped before she went up to her room. Ryan sighed, and followed her.

Sharpay was sitting on the large wing-backed chair in the far corner of her room flipping through a photo album by the time Ryan got there.

"Sharpay," he said, standing in the doorway. "Would you just listen to me?" Sharpay slammed the album shut, and stood up.

"No, you listen to me. I love Zeke. That's right, I love him, and he loves me too. Mom and Dad really like Zeke, they don't think that anyone could be more perfect for their little girl than him. What I don't get is why you don't accept him. He's been there for me when you haven't."

"So, what, Zeke is just a pillow that you can fall back on? What happens when you get bored with him?"

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF BEING A PLAYER? I do _not_ need this right now! You're supposed to be my brother, you're supposed to help me!" Sharpay began to cry openly. "Get out, Ryan! Stay out of my life!"

Sharpay shoved Ryan out of her room, and locked her door behind him. She sank to the floor with her head in her hands, sobbing. After a few minutes, she curled up on the floor, and cried herself to sleep. Sharpay didn't just cry because of Ryan. She cried two days worth of emotions and tears. She cried because she was starting to believe Ryan, even though deep down inside she knew it wasn't true. Why was Ryan being so cruel? Why was he being so protective? Did he not think that what Sharpay and Zeke had was real?

Sharpay woke up with a start in the middle of the night. She got up off the floor, and realized that she had an immensely sore back, and a throbbing headache.

_If this is what it feels like to have a hangover, I never want to drink anything at all!_ Sharpay thought as she stumbled into her own private bathroom in search of some aspirin. Sharpay groped around the medicine cabinet in the dark, because she was too lazy to turn on the lights. It was in the medical cabinet that she found it. Her fingers curled around the slim handle, and she held it up to the moonlight.

"This is almost too easy," she said to herself as she looked at her pale flesh glowing in the moonlight.

**A/N:** Short chapter I know, and I'm really sorry! I don't know if I told you all this, but I actually plan out the cliffhanger that I end the chapter in before I write the chapter, and I've never done that in any of my other stories! So, let me set some things straight, in response to SpufFan's review, no more shootings (that goes for everyone too), Ryan's just a control freak, and Gabriella was with Troy, but Sharpay didn't really notice her, but she's alright. I also want to set the record straight, Ryan is _not_ a shooter! There were three of them, two that killed themselves at the school, and the one from the Memorial Service, you'll find out more about him in later chapters. So, while you wait, please R & R. I'm also going to tell you what my next fan fic. after this one is about. Behind the scenes on the set of _Rent_, so yeah, looking forward to it. Oh, read "White Shadows" by xochrissy. So, check that one out! Until next time!

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_One week later_

Sharpay literally locked herself in her room all week. Ryan, whose room was next to hers, would often hear her slamming things around, and sobbing in the middle of the night. Whenever someone asked her how she was doing, she would tell them that she was doing fine.

"We have to do something about her, this _can't_ be healthy," Mrs. Evans said during dinner one day.

"Well, Zeke comes home tomorrow, so that might help a little," replied Mr. Evans.

"What is it with Zeke?" demanded Ryan. "We're Sharpay's family, so she's supposed to come to us for help, not _him_. She's changed, before all she cared about was acting, now all she cares about is Zeke." Ryan got up to get himself a drink out of the refrigerator. Suddenly, Sharpay came bursting into the kitchen. She had obviously been listening to the entire conversation, and was furious at her brother. Ryan blocked her path to the pantry, making her even madder.

"Get out of my way, Ryan," she said with an edge to her voice.

"Shar, I want you to listen to me," Ryan said calmly.

"I said get the hell out of my way!" Sharpay shoved Ryan out of her way, grabbed some food, and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the kitchen door as hard as she could.

"Ryan!" both Mr. and Mrs. Evans exclaimed at the same time. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked as he sat back down in his seat to finish eating.

Sharpay dumped her stash of food on her desk, and lay down on her bed. She didn't need help! She was perfectly fine! Zeke was coming home tomorrow, and there was going to be a get together with the gang at his house. Sharpay was thrilled that he was coming home, but that didn't mean that things were getting back to normal. She went into the bathroom, and found what she was looking for, her razor. She picked it up gingerly, and pulled back the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Biting her bottom lip, she made two clean slices. Sharpay watched as her blood beaded along the fresh cuts. This is how she dealt with her life now. She wanted to make sure that she could still feel pain after becoming so numb to it after the past week.

The next day, Sharpay got a call from Officer Duffy around noon. Apparently Troy had given him her number in case he needed to talk to her.

"Hello, Sharpay, this is Officer Duffy. How are you?" the Officer asked.

"Oh, hello. I'm okay." Sharpay began to rummage around her closet for an outfit to wear to Zeke's. A pile of shoeboxes fell over with a _thud_.

"Is this a bad time? I could call back later," Officer Duffy offered.

"No, no, some shoeboxes fell over in my closet. I'm looking for something to wear to my boyfriend's house."

"So he came home? That's good to hear? I wanted to tell you something about the shooter from the Memorial Service. While searching his house, we found a letter. It's short, only a few lines. I wanted you to hear it. It read, _Dear Blonde Haired Girl, Before I go, I thought that it would only be fair that you know why I didn't kill you. I've seen you around school, and I've seen you deeply in love with your boyfriend (it's pretty obvious that you both love each other, and I wish that I had found someone half as good as you), and I've seen you on stage performing. That's why I didn't shoot you, you have so much talent._" Sharpay slowly sank onto her bed. "Are you still there?" Officer Duffy asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. This is a lot for me at once."

"I understand, which is why I'm going to give you this; do you have a pen and paper handy?" Sharpay dug out a pen and a pad of paper out of her nightstand drawer.

"Yes, sir."

"I am going to give you my cell number, my home number, and my email. Feel free to call me about _anything_ at all; don't hesitate to contact me." Sharpay wrote down what Officer Duffy told her, thanked him, and hung up. She was deeply touched by his kindness. She figured that he didn't have to run this by her parents because she was of legal age, and was moving out in a few months.

A few hours later, Sharpay pulled in front of Zeke's house. His parents had reluctantly left, giving the gang some time to hang out alone. Ryan was at home. He said that he wasn't feeling well, but Sharpay knew that he really didn't want to come. Sharpay heard laughter in the backyard, so she went around back. Everyone was sitting on the patio laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hey Shar!" Kelsi called when she saw her. Sharpay went up to Zeke, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before sitting across form him. Zeke was in a wheelchair, but he could still walk and move around on his own most of the time.

"Where's Ryan?" asked Troy.

"He didn't feel well, so he decided to stay home. He's real sorry that he could come," Sharpay explained.

"It's okay," Zeke said. "We were waiting for you two to do a toast."

"A toast? A toast to what?"

"To surviving one hell of a school year," Troy said as he stood up, and raised his glass. Sharpay quickly poured herself a glass of soda, and everyone raised their glasses.

"Here, here!" they all said in unison. It was then that Zeke noticed the strange cuts on Sharpay's wrist under her denim blazer.

"Aww, shoot!" she exclaimed as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "My Mom wanted me to call her when I got here." She stood up, and went inside to call.

After a few minutes, Zeke backed away from the table, and followed Sharpay inside.

"Okay, Mom, I'll see you later. Love you too. Bye," Sharpay said to her Mom. She was standing in the living room, which was in the front of the house. Sharpay hung up her phone, and slid it into her pocket.

"Hey, Shar," Zeke said calmly. Sharpay jumped and spun around. She relaxed when she saw that it was Zeke. "Do you want to tell me something?" Sharpay stopped to think. She shook her head.

"Tell you something? About what?" she replied. Zeke wheeled closer to her.

"About those cuts on your wrist."

**A/N:** The next chapter MIGHT be the last, but I'm not sure. It probably will be, I just wanted to give you all a heads-up, and thank you all for your loyal reviews!

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sharpay's eyes nearly doubled in size. Zeke slowly got up from his wheelchair, and took her hands in his own. Gently, he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand.

"It's from a neighbor's cat, that's all," Sharpay said calmly. She mentally thanked God for her acting abilities. Zeke pulled her over to the couch, and onto his lap. He took her face in his hands, and began to kiss her passionately. Sharpay was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't feel Zeke gently pull up the sleeve of her blazer. She pulled back from the kiss with a confused look on her face when she felt him press his thumb against her wrist.

"I told you that that's from my neighbor's cat," she said quietly.

"So you made the same mistake twice? That doesn't seem like you at all," Zeke said calmly.

"What?"  
"You played with a cat that _clearly_ didn't like you, and got scratched in the exact same place only on the other wrist. Real smart, Shar."

"So I made a mistake, God Zeke! You're making me sound like the bad guy here."

"You know what, I'll tell you what I think in one second." Zeke turned and called, "Hey! Could someone close the back door please?"  
"The screen door?" Jason asked.

"No, the glass door!" Zeke waited until he heard the door close before continuing. "there, now no on can hear us. Where did you _really_ get those cuts?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Sharpay cried as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"I have an idea, but I'm almost afraid to say it, so let's leave it at that. Could you tell me why you're doing this to yourself? Please, Shar. I want to help you. I love you."

"I love you too, and that's part of the problem. I've been so worried about you, and Ryan's been doing nothing to help me except give me shit about how much I love you. I didn't tell you, because you had so much on your mind. I also can't get over something else. Something I should have told you last week." Sharpay continued to go on, and she told her boyfriend of what happened to her at the shooting.

Zeke was extremely supportive of what had happened to Sharpay, but at the same time slightly mad that she hadn't told him earlier. Sharpay continued by telling him abou the letter Officer Duffy read to her before she came to his house.

"And, and after Officer Duffy read that letter to me, I became so _mad_. Mad at myself for doing this to my body, and the scary thing is, I locked myself in my bathroom, and did it again." Sharpay was now crying so hard that Zeke was having trouble understanding her at times. He gently stroked her hair as she buried her face in the front of his shirt.

"Don't worry, Sharpay. Now that you've told me, I can help you. Everything will be alright."

"Don't you get it? I can't stop even thought it's only been a week. Zeke, I need help. I'm scared."

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm going to crash for the night, and I felt bad for not updating for a few days. I've been working on one of my regular stories. To check my regular stories out, go to http/ www. fictionpress. com/ tina101. I don't know how much sleep I'll get tonight, the things (whatever you call them) from "The Village" are kinda creepy looking, good movie though! Lots of love (and even more if you review!)

Tina101


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sharpay buried her face in Zeke's shoulder, and sobbed quietly. Zeke gently stroked her blonde hair, and muttered comforting words in her ear.

"Shar, Shar, listen to me," he said. "That police officer you've been talking to, do you have his badge number or something so we can contact him? Maybe he could help you out." Sharpay dug Officer Duffy's number out of her back pocket. Zeke took it, and read it over

"He said call him for anything at all," she said quietly.

"Here's what I'll do. I will call Officer Duffy, and talk to him. I want you to go home, and tell your parents _everything_." Sharpay whimpered slightly. Her Mom would most likely overreact, and once Ryan found out, he would blame Zeke for everything. "Do you promise me that you'll do that for me?" Sharpay nodded meekly. Before she stood up, Zeke kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sharpay grabbed her purse, leaving Zeke alone to his thoughts. Deciding that he should get back to his friends, he sat back down in her wheelchair, and went outside.

That gang was outside eating, and laughing. Zeke opened the glass door, with only a little trouble, and wheeled out. He left the door open just in case the phone rang.

"What's Sharpay?" asked Taylor. Zeke sighed.

Deciding to tell the truth, he replied, "She just had an emotional break-down, so I made her go home."

"An emotional break-down?" Gabriella repeated. "Is she alright?" Zeke bit his bottom lip, and shook his head. Slowly, he began to recount what Sharpay had told him.

"We should have caught this sooner," Chad said quietly after a few second of silence.

"I'm more worried about how Ryan will react. No offence Zeke, but he hasn't really been that fond of you ever since you and Sharpay started getting so serious," said Jason.

"None taken, Jason," replied Zeke.

Kelsi said, "Ryan can be nice and all, but he needs to give Sharpay some space. She's 18 years old!" After several more minutes of talking about Sharpay, the conversation changed to something happier, but everyone's minds was on their friend.

Sharpay parked her car in her driveway, and sat there for a few minutes with her head against the cool windowpane. Slowly, she climbed out of her car, and went inside. When she got inside, the house was dead silent.

"Hello?" Sharpay called out. "Anyone here? I'm home!" Sharpay slid off her shoes, and put her purse on the small table next to the door.

"We're in the kitchen, sweetie," her Mom replied. Sharpay went into the kitchen, and found both her parents sitting at the table. There, in the middle of the table was her razor, with a thin, but evident layer of blood on the blades. Crap! She had been in such a rush to get to Zeke's that she had forgotten to rinse of her razor. "We found this hwile I was looking for something in your bathroom. Sharpay, _please_ tell me that this blodd is from a cut from when you were shaving." Sharpay leaned against the doorframe, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't Mom. I honestly can't tell you that," she said failing to hold back tears.

"Then tell us why you would want to harm yourself I this manner," Mr. Evans replied calmly.

"That's what I came home to tell you. Zeke saw the cuts, and asked me about them. I gave him the phone number of that police officer I told you about, and he's going to call him to see if he can recommend somewhere I can go to get help."

Mrs. Evans asked, "Why did you go to Zeke for help instead of us? Did you feel like we wouldn't care?"

"I didn't _choose_ to go to Zeke!" cried Sharpay. "That's why I didn't come to you for help. You just make assumptions. And _you_!" She pointed at Ryan who was lurking in a corner. "You _hate_ Zeke, and I can't imagine why. I'm happy with Zeke, the happiest I've been in _years_, and all you care about is drama. Well, here's all I care about. All I care about is going off to college in August, and leaving this place behind!" Sharpay stormed out of the kitchen, and went up to her room; closing and locking the door behind her.

"She's right," Mrs. Evans said quietly as a tear slid down her cheek. "She's right. The two of us just come to conclusions without thinking, and you Ryan, blame Zeke for everything."

"But it _is_ his fault!" Ryan retorted.

"No, no it's not his fault at all. Your Mother's right. We'll call Zeke tomorrow, and talk to him. We should be grateful that you sister's fallen in love with such a kind man," said Mr. Evans. Ryan sighed as a sudden understanding hit him. His detest for Zeke had pushed his sister over the edge, and had caused her to harm herself.

Sharpay threw herself onto her bed, sobbing. After half an hour, she finally fell into a very deep sleep. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but a soft knock on her door woke her up.

"Go away!" she ordered, but the person kept knocking. It was probably Ryan. Sighing, Sharpay unlocked the door. "I said, go _away_!" she exclaimed as she threw open the door. Her face fell when she saw Zeke standing there. Zeke wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her against his body.

"I talked to Officer Duffy for nearly an hour yesterday," he said into her hair. Sharpay looked at him confused.

"What day is it?" she asked.

"It's around noon on Wednesday. You've been asleep since 8 PM on Monday." Sharpay couldn't believe it! She had been asleep for 40 hours! Zeke kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled closer to him. It felt wonderful to Sharpay to feel her boyfriend's strong arms around her. "Don't you worry, baby; everythin'gs going to work out. Officer Duffy was pretty worried when I told him, and suggested some people for you to talk to. The gang's really worried about you too." Sharpay began to cry quietly. She never thought about how her actions would affect her friends. "Don't worry, Shar. I'm here. Don't you worry."

**The End!**

**A/N:** If you're a die-heart Renthead, then check out my new fic. which should be up in a few days. It's called _Off-Camera_, and it's behind-the-scenes on the movie _Rent_, so check it out! Oh, and it's completely song-fics. Much love, and thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Sorry that the ending sucks, I couldn't come up with anything better to write for it! Much love (again!)

Tina101


End file.
